This invention relates to improved disposable plastic aprons, and, more particularly, to an improved roll of disposable plastic aprons which, upon removal from the roll by tearing, are in a form adapting them for direct utilization.
A wide variety of disposable bibs and aprons have been proposed in the prior art, with such bibs and aprons including articles made of paper and plastic films, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,262,010; 2,424,680; 2,756,430; 2,763,867; 3,001,646; 3,131,399; 3,221,341; and 3,735,865. Such prior art articles, however, suffer from one or more drawbacks and disadvantages stemming from inadequate strength, requiring supplemental tabs attached by heat sealing, adhesives, sewing, etc., with an attendant increase in investment and operating costs, and/or providing for a necessary removal of portions prior to use, resulting in a waste of material and a failure to provide a directly useable product. Hence, a search has continued in the art for an improved disposable apron which is adapted to be cheaply and simply manufactured and to be directly useable.